1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control circuit for a switching regulator, an integrated circuit device, a switching regulator, an electronic device, and the like.
2. Related Art
A switching regulator that uses an inductor controls an output voltage thereof by controlling on/off of a transistor that drives the inductor. Regarding this on/off control for a transistor, for example, a technique to accelerate the switching by overdrive and the like is known.
For example, JP-A-7-115353, which is an example of related art, discloses a technique in which a transistor for driving an inductor and a control circuit therefor are constituted by a bipolar transistor, and the control circuit is provided with a current source for overdrive. In this way, the control circuit switches on/off the transistor for driving the inductor at high speed.
In the case where a MOS transistor is used as a transistor for driving an inductor, on/off of the transistor is controlled by voltage, and therefore the technique of JP-A-7-115353 cannot be applied. In general, a source voltage of a transistor for driving an inductor is the same as a source voltage of an output unit in a control circuit. When switching off the transistor for driving the inductor, a gate voltage thereof is set to be the same electric potential as the source voltage. However, a problem with this technique is that it is difficult to switch off the transistor at high speed.